


Chewing Gum

by Breakfastisruined



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, French Kissing, High School, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakfastisruined/pseuds/Breakfastisruined
Summary: Jack offers Ashi some gum.





	Chewing Gum

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought of this when I woke up, to be honest.

He just asked her if she'd like some gum, how did it lead to  _this?_

Ashi's back was against the lockers as she suddenly grabbed the sides of his face to kiss him. In front of the  _whole school._ Jack felt a sudden volt of shock and surprise.

They were lab partners, Ashi known as one of the more bad kids and Jack was nerd and part of the student council. Their relationship was rickety at first, but then they started to get closer. Under her "bad girl" exterior, Ashi was actually really sweet and smart. She loved nature and they usually went out to see it. As friends of course.

Jack's hands automatically began to rub her waist and hips, to which she gave a moan of approval. Her hands wrapped around the back of his neck. Their tongues soon intertwined as Ashi strengthens her hold.

Jack remembers when she spent the night in his house, Ashi just having a fight with her mother and got kicked out. Jack and his parents invited her ro stay the night, which she gladly took. She talked to all of them about her mother's rather abusive tendencies such as locking her and her sister's in a closet and the constant berates such as asking her if she was weak or not. Jack remembered going down to see her asleep on the couch, refusing their offers of giving up their rooms for her, saying they did enough already. Jack walked to the telephone and dialled a number, looking at her with a smile.

Ashi's mother was sentenced to prison for child abuse and will stay for 10 to 15 years. Jack's parents offered her to stay until she finds another home. She said yes.

That was yesterday night, right now they were wrapped in a passionate kiss. Ashi began to gently suck his tongue, Jack greatly enjoyed that. Then the sort of separated and gave each other slow, light pecks on each others lips.

Ashi then smiled, "Sure." She began to blow a bubble of them gum Jack had in his mouth just before. Should he be disgusted or turned on was the question. He felt the latter. 

She gave him a kiss on the cheek then walked toward their next class, he quickly remembered he was in school and quickly power walked to class, head down, thinking of the ways he could get her back.

* * *

 

The next day at school, Ashi had _four_ hickies. Three on her neck, one on her collarbone. She was showing them to the world. While no one can prove the culprit, they all had a _slight_ idea of who to blame.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, please leave a review.


End file.
